1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with improved latching mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Small and low-profile connectors, such as those used in SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) applications are desired in electronic devices in which space is a premium. Such connectors are widely used to make connections with routers and servers. However, the connectors are often separated from the component of the aforementioned device, unintentionally.
Connectors, and particularly plug connectors, can be made more reliable and drawn out less likely by latching them together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,987 issued Jun. 29, 1999 to Reed et al. entitled, “Latched Electrical Connector” discloses a plug-receptacle connector assembly with a latching mechanism incorporated into the housing of the plug connector. One problem with the latching mechanism such as that disclosed in the '987 patent can not be applied to low-profile, high-density receptacle connectors. Their size and the side locations of the actuators for the latching mechanisms of such plug connectors would increase the size required in a system. Such connector also requires a tailored-designed housing to receive the plug connector. As connectors become smaller and as the density of receptacle connectors in electronic devices increases, the simple act of disengaging a plug connector latch mechanism becomes increasingly more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,937, issued Oct. 16, 2007 discloses a small, low-profile plug connector provides a latching mechanism, including a latching member with a pair of hooks that engage mating holes in a metal shell of an opposing connector, and which can be easily detached from the opposing connector, by way of a simple ramp and lobe mechanism in the plug connector. The ramp and lobe mechanism converts horizontal movement of a pull tab-like actuator into vertical movement of a latching member such that the hooks are lifted upward and disengaged from the metal shell of the opposing connector. Sufficient pull force must be exerted to the actuator to make the hooks to be lifted upward to leave the engaging mating holes in the metal shell of the opposing connector. However, the lobe mechanism may be sandwiched between a top surface of the plug and the latching member as incorrect operation, and it is unable to restore automatically. Further more, the latching member trends to be deformed, which causes hooks unable to lock the opposing connector.
Hence, an improved latching mechanism for an electrical connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.